Esperanzas
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Misty, pidió un deseo de poder estar junto a Ash cuando iba pasando una estrella fugas lo que ella no sabía es que al día siguiente, su deseo se le iba a hacer realidad, gracias a Miya Torioka por permitirme hacer este fic basadas de foto fic "Hope" espero que les guste y que pasen feliz día del Pokeshipping, gracias Miya por darme permiso de hacer este fic una realidad.


**Esperanzas.**

 **Por:**

 **Joselito55**

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Un simple deseo para tener Esperanzas.**

 **Muy bien este es mi segundo aporte, para el día del pokeshipping además quiero agradecer a mi amiga de DeviantArt Miya Toriaka, gracias por dejarme basarme en tus imágenes para hacer este hermoso fic creo, que serán más a menos de unos 15 Capítulos y serán dedicado a ti amiga, voy a poner de todo mi empeño para que cada capítulo, estén a la altura de ti Miya, más sin embargo, este fic será dedicado a ti amiga, sin más preámbulos daremos inicio a la historia se despide.**

 **Joselio55~.**

—Ah cómo me gustaría poder viajar con Ash como en los viejos tiempos pero con la responsabilidad del Gimnasio no puedo ir, comento la chica con tristeza antes de ver que hora era sabía que era de noche pero no sabía que hora eran, entonces se fue que horas eran y vio que eran las 08:35 pm, y vio pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo y esto fue lo que ella pidió con todo su corazón. —

 **Quiero estar con Ash poderlo acompañarlo en sus aventuras, pero de esta forma no puedo hacerlo yo quiero ir con Ash pero libre de responsabilidades, ya que no quiero seguir siendo esclava de este gimnasio quiero ir con Ash no importa que no fuera, en mi forma, humana podría ser en forma de un pokemon, deseo la pelirroja pero lo que no sabe es que ese deseo su deseo se le va hacer realidad, vemos que después de pedir su deseo la chica, estaba muy cansada y entonces a provecho para irse a dormir para, enfrentarse a un nuevo día**.

—Wuaaah bostezo la chica cuando se despertó, pero lo más curioso es que ella no se despertó en su gimnasio de hecho ella Lucía más pequeña, que de su tamaño original pero no le presto mucha intención hasta llegar aun lago para reflejarse en el lago, y cuando llega al lago y se refleja y ese reflejo, le revela, que no es una humana que es un pokemon tipo eléctrico y entonces dio un gran grito, que dejó a todos los pokemon muy sorprendidos del grito d ese pokemon.

—Waaaaaaahhhhhhh, p-p-p- pero que es lo que me ha pasado a mi me he convertido en un pokemon, y me convertí en una Pikachu, comento la chica tartamudeando, y un poco asustada al saber que ella era un Pikachu. —

Entonces escucha ruidos y se pone a la defensiva, y ve a dos entrenadores a uno lo conoce cómo Gary y al otro es el amor de sus sueños, dijo muy risueña la pelirroja, pero el primero no tiene muy buenas intenciones y ella lo sabe, entonces él procede a capturarla pero Ash no se lo va a permitir, y mucho menos Pikachu.

—Que linda esta Pikachu, creo que será muy valiosa capturarla para entrenarla para que luego forme parte de mi equipo, así umbreon, ve y debilítame, a está Pikachu utiliza bolas de sombra, dio la orden a su pokemon y el decidió hacerle caso, y efectuar su ataque para darle a esa Pikachu, a su maestro. —

En ese mismo momento vemos que otro Pikachu, para defenderla mientras su entrenador busca a su pokemon, pero lo que ve lo deja muy sorprendido y entonces, que el ya la había conocido desde antes y decidió intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Gary atrapara al pokemon y se fuera de ahí entonces decidió intervenir de una buena vez por todas y para siempre.

—Déjala en paz Gary ella no quiere ser tu pokemon comento, molesto el chico un poco molesto por la actitud del chico hacía la Pikachu hembra, ella miraba asombrada como su Ash la defendía de ese molesto Gary sin Ash se diera cuenta de que esta ejemplar de Pikachu es nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Misty Waterflower, pero aun el chico estaba de ignorante y no sabia nada de nada, pero tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. —

—Oh si tu y quién más me va a detener, de obtener a este bello ejemplar de Pikachu, comentó el chico peli castaño a su eterno rival él quería ese pokemon sea como sea, y no dejaría que un simple entrenador se la arrebatase de sus manos y mientras Mistychu estaba observando de como Ash la defendía de ese entrenador, ella no quería irse con Gary, ella le notaba que no era un buen entrenador Pokemon, y entonces paso lo inesperado Ash dio una orden a Pikachu, y el pokemon ya estaba listo para la acción y ejecuto la siguiente orden. —

—Pikachu utiliza, impact trueno y entonces hace su más famoso ataque hacia umbreon, Piiiiikkkkaaaacccchhhhuuuu, disparo una potente descarga eléctrica que va dirigida, hacia el pokemon de Gary, entonces a él no le queda de otra más que ordenar a su pokemon que se defendiera pero el pokemon de Ash estaba muy enojado por tratar así a ese pokemon tan inocente, este Pikachu no se rendirá por nada ya que el sabe que es Misty transformada en Mistychu, penso Pikachu para si mismo. —

—Umbreon que esperas defiéndete, con bolas de sombras dio la orden desesperada su entrenador sin saber que esa orden no le daría ningún efecto en su contrincante, y eso le hizo darse cuenta, en el error que estaba cometiendo de efectuar una orden así a desesperarse trato de ordenarse y corregir sus errores pero, prácticamente esta batalla estaba sentenciada y no era a su favor, para disgusto de el. —

—Entonces Gary te rindes dijo el entrenador oriundo de pueblo paleta, al entrenador de su mismo pueblo, tratándole de hacerle entrar en razón que no siguiera luchando, por una causa que no valía la pena para nada le comento el campeón de la región de Sinnoh, a su rival de su niñez pero Gary pensó en gastarse su ultima oportunidad, en persuadir a Ash para que le permitiese obtener a su Mistychu, fue en ese mismo momento después de Pikachu le diera de lleno, pero no puedo eliminarlo, decidió Gary que era momento justo de terminar con el enfrentamiento, pero Ash hizo su movimiento, final y decisivo, para poder darle a Gary una sopa de su propio Chocolate. —

—Bueno Pikachu parece que no entiende por las malas, le dijo a su pokemon y el sabia que ataque debía efectuar, para dejar noqueado a ese umbreon que no podía echarle, la culpa después de todo solo estaba cumpliendo ordenes de su entrenador pero el sabia que tenía que cumplirla al pie de la letra, o si no su maestro se enojaría con el por no cumplir a cabo esa orden más sin embargo, el ya estaba dudando de poder cumplir con el mandato de su entrenador, entonces el chico de gorra roja le dio una señal y el pokemon, comenzó un nuevo ataque que ambos desconocían. —

—Pikachu, ya sabes que es lo que tu tienes que hacer le dijo su entrenador a su mejor a migo entonces vemos a, Pikachu preparado unas bolas eléctricas que se dirigen a donde se encuentra el pokemon de Gary, los dos están pasmados al ver ese semejante ataque eléctrico digno de un pokemon de ese tipo más sin embargo ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer tanto Gary como su pokemon y entonces Pikachu hizo su ataque dejando a el pokemon de Gary completamente fuera de batalla, estaba noqueado. —

—Esto se terminó ya Garay perdiste se un buen perdedor y admite que fuiste derrotado limpiamente comento, el chico muy seguro de que Gary aceptaría su derrota contra él pero, el daría su brazo a torcer y aceptaría su derrota ante Ash Ketchum. —

—Tienes toda la razón Ash Ketchum yo perdí ante ti muy limpiamente lo que pasa es que mi gran ego no me deja ver lo que verdaderamente, es bueno y lo que no lo es comento el chico verdaderamente arrepentido de sus actos, y vio que Ash su mirada seria se fue por una de comprensión tanto que Pikachu Mistychu sintieron pena y lastima por él. —

—No te preocupes Gary te entiendo muy bien pero tu debes de manejar tus emociones y no que sea al revés comentó el chico a su rival desde su niñez, y entonces se despidió de Ash y se fue y él aprovecho para hablar con la pequeña Mistychu. —

—Hola pequeña no me tengas miedo sí comento el chico muy tiernamente a esta tierna criatura, que estaba perdida, en medio del bosque y la pequeña Mistychu estaba muy enternecida, con lo que su mejor amigo hacia por ella, estaba profundamente agradecida, que ella le propondría a el acompañarlo en su viaje junto a el y Pikachu, y en entonces ella le hizo una propuesta al entrenador y eso lo dejo mudo y helado a la vez, pero no le desagradaba la idea de que ella viniera con el en su viaje después de todo él no la abandonaría a suerte eso si que no no señor, el se la traería en este viaje la cuidará como si fuera su propio pokemon. —

—Quiero que tu seas mi entrenador Ash Ketchum, yo solo quiero que tu me entrenes te prometo que seré tu pokemon más fuerte comento, Pikachu hembra al que podría ser su entrenador pokemon, esta propuesta quién dejo helado y en shock al oír semejante propuesta, y menos que un pokemon pudiera, hablar tan fluido y lo más curioso es que tiene una liga azul, y eso le haría sospechar mucho que ella era el amor de su vida su Misty, la chica que tanto el amó, ama con todo su ser y entonces el chico ya tenía su respuesta. —

—Claro que si acepto ser tu entrenador, comento el chico a su mejor amigo aunque lo más probablemente ya se ha de haber dado cuenta que el se dio cuenta de su verdad, pensó para si mismo la Pikachu hembra al ver la cara muy feliz de su entrenador. —

—Yupi muchas gracias por aceptarme, en tu equipo es un honor para mi luchar codo a codo, dijo Mistychu a su nuevo entrenador, y cuando se de cuenta su entrenador que ella es Misty su mejor amiga y es obvio que más o menos sabe de como habían sucedido por que él había pedido un deseo a Jirashi, de poder ver una vez más a su mejor amiga y amor secreto, todo parece que su deseo se le hizo realidad, y el estaba muy feliz pero el decidió no decir nada él le dirá toda la verdad muy pronto él cuando el promete algo lo cumple. —

—El mejor amigo de Ash estaba muy tierno, con la escena y el sabía que era Misty, aunque sea un pokemon el efecto no durará por siempre solo hasta que Ash se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su pelirroja amiga, ya que Jirachi le dijo a Ho-Oh que le cumpliera su deseo, pero el debe pasar unas pruebas para que el pudiese merecer amar hermosa pelirroja y él haría todo lo que esta a su alcance para poder amar a su adorada Misty, Ho-Oh se dio cuenta de eso y vio con gran admiración al chico, al luchar por el amor de vida el daría todo por ella y viceversa. —

—Uhhh ya veo que este chico dice la verdad el esta dispuesto a luchar por el amor de su vida esto demuestra ser que no sean equivocado al ponerle pruebas a este chico que demuestra su amor a los demás sin importar el por que e incluso ayuda a los, pokemon que no son ni siquiera de su propiedad el es el chico ideal para nuestra Mistychu pero ellos parecían dudar un poco de que se merecía el amor de esa chica por lo que decidieron ponerle más pruebas para saber si verdaderamente es merecedor de poder amar con toda pasión y locura a Misty cuando ella recuperase su forma original. —

—El sabia que debía de ser, muy paciente con su mejor amiga y demostrarle todo el amor y comprensión que el tiene hacía ella, demostrarle que el está y estará siempre para ella sin importar el por que más sin embargo, el pronto tendría duras pruebas que vencer y una de esas es cuando el se vea con Serena, ella va querer conquistarlo pero lamentablemente para ella su amor no será correspondida. Ya que ama a ora chica, y no era ella y él sabía que se enojaría con el pero Ash prefiere decirle la verdad antes de créales falsas ilusiones. —

—Hola Ash tanto tiempo de no vernos verdad, comento Serena feliz de volver a ver, a amigo y amor secreto, pero había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada y estaba preparada para saber que le, pasaba a su querido amigo. —

—Uhhh quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre comentó un poco perplejo el chico al ver esa chica que estaba ala par de el y a ella no le daba ninguna gracia que él no supiera, quien era ella, pero se lo hizo recordar, otra vez, ve que ha pasado mucho tiempo y piensa que es momento justo de refrescarle su memoria al chico y le dijo. —

—Oh Ash te acuerdas del campamento del Profesor Oak comento la pelimiel al chico de pelo azabache para pudieses recordar quién era ella, y es en ese momento en que el chico se dio cuenta que estaba en serios aprietos al ver a su antigua amiga, esto le complicaría un poco las cosas con Misty pero no se daría por vencido muy fácilmente, pensó el chico para si mismo. —

—Ah ya veo que te refréscate tu memoria Ash Ketchum , comento la chica muy risueñamente a su amigo, pero había algo que le incomodaba de ese pokemon, pensó para si misma y decidió que era él momento justo de averiguar quien era ese pokemon, no le daba muy buena espina, y el sentimiento, era mutuo ya que Mistychu no le gustaba esa chica para nada, y sabía muy bien que su futura relación con Ash estaba corriendo mucho peligro. —

—Ash como encontraste a este pokemon, comento la chica tratando de sonar muy normal con su amigo, pero él ya había, de darse cuenta de que su amiga no le gustaba a ese pokemon de hecho si ella le pusiera a elegir el sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo ni un segundo eligiera a la pequeña Pikachu, el siempre estaría para ella sin importar el por que. —

—Bien Ash no me has dicho, de donde te encontraste a esta Pikachu comenta, Serena una vez más mas sin embargo la respuesta de Ash le dejaría helada nunca se imagino que su amigo le dijo que él prefiere, a esta Pikachu en vez de andar con ella. —

—Mira Serena yo escogí a este pokemon para entrenarla, y tu no eres nadie para hacerme, estos teatritos tuyos, por que i me das a escoger entre ella y tu yo sin dudarlo, lo volvería a escoger a este Pikachu, sin importar por que yo estaré ahí para ella, y ella para mi, comento él chico muy pero muy enojado con la actitud enfermiza, y eso no se llama amor si no se llama obsesión posición, de mandar en algo que puede mandar, y al oír esto Mistychu estaba muy feliz de saber de que puede contar con Ash, para volver a ser la de antes y ella poderle llenarle con muchos, besos de parte de la chica y ella se sonrojo al pensar de que llenaría de besos a su futuro novio y muy pronto, se dirán todo lo que paso a que Misty estuviera con el ya que su deseo fue mutuamente. —

—Gracias Ash por ser tan bueno y tan bueno y tan dulce conmigo, no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir, y no sabes como te lo agradezco, comento muy feliz Mistychu y entonces el se dio cuenta de algo y se dio cuenta de esa Pikachu es su mejor amiga, y amor secreto y el estaba sorprendido y alagado que ella viniera a buscarlo ahora tenía muchas cosas que contarse mutuamente el uno del otro. —

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga Misty Waterflower verdad comentó el chico dejando al pokemon demasiado desorientado, y asombrada a la vez ella, se encontraba sin poder hablar debido a su fuerte impresión, de que Ash descubriera su secreto pero, no le importaba que se burlara de ella por que sabía que él no la iba a defraudar.—

—Como supiste de que era yo y no otro ser comento Mistychu a su mejor amigo, de verdad ella no se esperaba que él la descubriera tan pronto y eso demuestra lo tan equivocada que estaba se regaño mentalmente la chica por pensar de que Ash era aún muy inmaduro, pero ella aprendió de su error, y reconoció, lo mucho que habría madurado durante sus viajes. —

—Tu aspecto se me hacía muy familiar de hecho desde la primera vez que te vi ya estaba, sospechando de ti Mistychu, comento su amigo muy feliz ala chica transformada en pokemon, Ash estaba muy feliz con su descubrimiento. —

Mientras tanto en cuidad Celeste.

—Oh tracey, que le habrá pasado a nuestra hermanita, comento la más mayor de las hermanas sensacionales a su novio comentó un poco triste la blonda al saber que su hermana no se encuentra con ella y vemos como su novio la consuela a ella. —

—Oh vamos Daisy seguramente ella estará del todo bien comento el peliverde a su querida novia quien esta preocupada por la desaparición de su hermanita menor y ni siquiera dejó ningún rastro alguno. —

—Espero que ella en donde quiera que se encuentre se encuentre muy bien dijo la blonda a su novio, ya sintiéndose ya más recuperada. —

—Yo estoy muy seguro, de que ella estará muy bien así tú no debes de preocuparte, de seguro surgió alguna cosa muy importante y por eso debió de ausentarse, comento el chico tratándole de transmitir toda la seguridad cariño y todo su amor a su pareja. —

—Espero que tú tengas toda la razón le comentó la blonda a su novio antes de que ella se fuera a hacer otros asuntos en su gimnasio Pokemon. —

 **Fin del primer episodio.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Joselito55~.**

 **Descargo: Los personajes de pokemon, no son míos les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri este fic lo hice con entretener al lector con este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Bueno chicos este es 2/4 fic que tengo planeado escribir para este mes 4 Fanfics y un One-Shot, para celebrar alo grande el día del pokeshipping y como es debido pronto subiré otros capitulos, de otros fics además de cabe decir gracias, y agradecer a Miya Torioka, por darme su permiso para subir esta maravillosa historia, pronto continuaremos, actualizando más fics si me quieren contactar, pueden hacerlo en Constestshippingfans, con mi nick joss_lito015,en aquí me encuentran en FF con el nick de joselito55, en deviantArt como joselito04ph y en Wattpad, y además de Facebook, en mi página Fics de Joselito Ash y Misty, me despido y nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
